


Inferno

by ghostlyhamburger



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alpha Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Omega Adrien Agreste, Porn With Plot, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger
Summary: never leave horny teenagers alone together. especially when one of them is in heat. An A/B/O fic.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 50
Kudos: 517





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into a/b/o so let's see how it goes. There's no mpreg or animal features here, so you could probably call it a/b/o lite, but whatever I think it's hot.
> 
> Also! I am not abandoning my other stories. The quarantine is really messing with my ability to write but I promise you I'm still working on everything!

Marinette was surprised when she presented as an alpha. Both her parents had been betas. But, after her first (totally awkward) heat, she learned that her role didn’t _really_ matter that much. No one treated her differently.

Then, in class one day, Adrien suddenly smelled _incredible_. He smelled like sunshine and cookies, a sweet scent that had her leaning over her desk to get closer to him.

“Adrien!” Lila, that _witch_ , cried suddenly from across the aisle of desks. “You look sick! Let me take you to the nurse!”

She stood and reached over to him, but he reeled back, looking like he might throw up.

“Leave him alone, Lila,” Marinette said, feeling her anger spike every inch the liar took towards him.

“I just want to help,” she replied, adding the perfect pathetic little sniffle.

“Leave him **_alone_** ,” Marinette snapped, her voice coming out more forceful than she’d ever managed before.

Lila recoiled as if she’d been struck, and Adrien gave Marinette a grateful smile.

“Actually,” he said, “I am feeling a little weird. Can I go to the nurse?”

“Of course,” Miss Bustier said. “Go ahead.”

**

Adrien didn’t return to class that day, and not even Nino was sure what had happened to him.

Marinette was worried. So worried that she didn’t think twice before transforming that evening and swinging across the city to the Agreste mansion. She just felt an overwhelming urge to see Adrien, see for herself that he was going to be okay.

She landed on the fence surrounding the mansion and made her way to Adrien’s bedroom. The window was open, and she could hear some strange groans and grunting noises.

Was he really that sick? She swung into the room, landing with a soft thud beside his couch.

Adrien was sitting on his bed, _naked_ , his hand on his cock. When he saw Ladybug, he yelped and grabbed a blanket to cover himself.

“L-Ladybug!” he cried. “What are you doing here?”

“I, uh,” she said, “I heard you were sick and I was worried about you?”

This was not fair. The air was filled with his scent, the sweet smell from earlier and his musk and sweat combining to assault her senses, make her mouth water and— _other_ parts of her grow wet. She was uncomfortable in her suit, the magical spandex clinging to her skin.

“I’m fine,” Adrien said, though his voice suggested the opposite. “It’s just—I presented today? And I’m dealing with the heat…”

Ladybug could suddenly detect another scent in the air, one she instinctively _knew_. “You’re an omega.”

He nodded. “A-and you’re an alpha.”

“Yeah.” She watched him, watched his hand slip below the blanket, an unmistakable motion. “Do—does it hurt?”

“ _Yes_ ,” he groaned, his hips lifting off the bed, sudden motion under the blanket. “A-and no. Just—just hurts when I’m not— _oh fuck_ …”

“Do you want some help?”

The question hung in the air between them, her face turning as red as her suit. She shouldn’t have asked. He was going to say no, and she was never going to look him in the eye again, and—

“ _Please_ ,” he whimpered.

The tension that had been holding them apart suddenly broke. Ladybug raced across the room, hurling herself onto the bed as Adrien pulled the blanket off of him. She ended up straddling him, his cock rubbing against her, her lips pressed hard to his.

His hands roamed over her, touching wherever he could. One hand slid from her hip to her breast, and he groaned as he felt her suit melt away, leaving bare skin beneath his fingertips.

“Ladybug,” he groaned. “Your suit…”

She pulled away from him long enough to realize that her suit was gone, leaving her totally nude with only her mask keeping her identity safe. Her heart thumped in her chest, panic starting to take over, but then Adrien’s cock shifted against her wet and _exposed_ core, and she didn’t care anymore. “Makes things easier, doesn’t it?” she murmured.

“God, Ladybug, please,” he babbled, his lips pressed to the column of her throat, his hands cupping her breasts. He caught her nipples between his fingers and pinched lightly, making her groan and rock her hips against him.

“Please?” she asked, grinning. She never thought she’d see Adrien nude beneath her, writhing against her and begging for her, but she wanted _so much more_. “Please what?”

“L-let me feel you, please, Ladybug, alpha…”

Driven by pure lust, Ladybug shifted her hips, moving so that his cock could enter her, slowly sinking onto him, her eyes locked onto his. He was staring at her with some mixture of want and awe on his face, his hands slipping to her hips, holding her tight.

“Fuck me, Adrien,” she murmured, a smile growing across her face as she felt him inside her, felt him fill her completely. “Fuck me, you’re so good, my omega…”

He clung onto her hips as he thrust into her, bucking hard and fast, his eyes betraying his eagerness to please her. He kissed her, lips trailing from her lips to her neck, the juncture of her neck and shoulder…

His teeth grazed against her skin. Ladybug groaned, burying her face in his neck, suddenly drawn to the sweet smell emanating from him, more enticing than the cock inside her.

She kissed the skin there, soft open-mouth kisses that seemed to draw her arousal to greater heights, the feeling of the sex reaching to an extreme crescendo—and when it crashed, she found herself _biting_ Adrien’s neck, tasting _him_ as she instinctively licked the bite, sealing it into his skin.

Ladybug raised her hips, letting Adrien’s cock slide out of her, briefly noticing the dull pain in her own neck where Adrien had bitten her in response. They stayed close, exchanging lazy kisses as the haze of lust finally receded from them both.

Then, suddenly, she pulled back from him. “Shit!”

“What is it?” Adrien asked, his eyes still clouded with lust, his hands never stopping gently running over her sides.

“I just claimed you!” she cried, one finger tracing over the bite mark. “And I didn’t—you— _shit I’m so sorry_!”

He moved his hands to her cheeks, holding her face as he kissed her fiercely, before saying, “I—I’ve always _dreamed_ of being your mate. I love you, Ladybug.”

“I…” she sighed and let her head fall forward, her forehead resting against his. “I love you _so much_. You’re sweet, and kind, and everything I could want. But—but you’re a _civilian_ , and I can’t tell you who I am. I can’t be your mate if I can’t be honest with you.”

“I don’t care,” he growled, moving his hands to her waist, gripping her hips. “You claimed me. I’m _yours_ , Ladybug.”

She could feel his arousal growing again, the unnatural libido of someone suffering their heat. His hips rose up, pressing himself against her as he spoke.

“I don’t care if you ever tell me who you are,” he murmured. “Just let me be yours. I’ll love you and take care of you and be a good mate, I promise.”

How many times had she wished for this exact thing to happen, for Adrien to swear himself to her? The love of her life was in her arms, begging for her—how could she turn him down? Her thoughts swirled wildly, starting to overwhelm her, so she quieted her mind by kissing Adrien again, giving in to what she desperately wanted.

“Okay,” she said, after pulling away from him. “I—I’ll be yours. As long as you want me.”

He broke into a wide smile before wrapping his arms around her, pulling her to lay beside him on his bed. “Yes!” he cried, peppering her face with small kisses. “God, I—I’ll want you forever, Ladybug. No matter what.”

She grinned and let herself relax finally, and Adrien took that as a cue to kneel over her, trailing his kisses from her lips down her throat, pausing at the mark he’d left on her skin.

“I’ll show you,” he murmured, his voice taking on a huskier tone. “I’ll show you I can be so good for you.”

His hands were on her breasts, gently cupping them and teasing the small buds of her nipples between his fingers. His lips soon followed, soft open mouth kisses to her breast before letting his tongue taste her skin, making sure to devote his attention to both breasts, one after the other, as his hands slid down to her hips.

Adrien’s fingers were suddenly on her thigh, pressing ever closer to her sex, a slow but determined path. Even though his cock had been inside her not ten minutes before, this was beyond anything Ladybug had ever dreamed.

One time, she could chalk it up to a heat hormone mistake. But as his fingers slid inside her wet cunt and gently rubbed, seeking out all the places that made her moan, she realized this was _real_ , this was intimate, this was Adrien wanting to please _her,_ Ladybug, Marinette, Adrien’s determined fingers curling inside her and building up a pleasurable pressure with each kiss he pressed to her skin.

She rocked her hips up against his touch, but he quickly drew his hand away. She whimpered, too focused on the loss of sensation to notice he was gently pushing her thighs apart lining himself up to—“Oh, _Adrien!_ ”

His pace was slow, loving, letting her feel every centimeter of his cock as he thrust into her and she came, her legs tucked around him, pulling him close.

Her eyes fluttered open, though she didn’t know when she’d closed them, and she saw the look of determination on his face, the concentration he had to keep the steady pace.

“Adrien,” she murmured as the last of her orgasm ebbed away into a pleasant, steady satisfaction, “I’m here to take care of _you_. Don’t hold back.”

His breath hitched and his eyes met hers, an unspoken question on his face.

She leaned up slightly to kiss him before groaning, “Fuck me, Adrien, _please_ …”

His hips snapped down against hers, his cock moving fully inside her in one motion. His hands gripped her hips hard enough to bruise as he fucked her, thrusting hard into her as he groaned her name over and over again.

He came inside her as he pressed his lips to hers, searing her in a kiss that knocked all doubts from her mind. Adrien was her _mate_ , and that’s all that mattered.

When they finally parted, Ladybug’s suit appeared on her body again in a flash of magic. “I think that’s my cue to go,” she said softly.

“Come back soon, please,” he murmured, his hands grasping hers as she stood from the bed.

“I will,” she promised. “But, um—for now, it’s probably better that you don’t tell anyone that I’m your—I don’t want Hawkmoth to go after you.”

“But I—”

“Please,” she said, her eyes wide, scared. “I don’t want you to be hurt, Adrien. When the time is right—we’ll tell the world.”

Adrien smiled softly. “Anything for you, Ladybug.”

**

“Tikki, what did I _do?_ ” Marinette moaned as she collapsed into her bed. “I claimed _Adrien!_ And he’s only okay with it because I’m Ladybug, when he finds out I’m just Marinette he’ll be so mad at me for lying to him!”

“Marinette, it’s okay!” her kwami replied, gently tugging a blanket over her chosen. “Adrien is your mate now. He wouldn’t have accepted it if he didn’t want to be with you.”

She just groaned, pulling a pillow over her face. “Hey, what was up with my clothes coming off, anyways?”

“That’s all you,” Tikki replied, giggling. “When your body is reacting that strongly, you instinctively want the suit gone.”

“That’s…useful,” she muttered, starting to drift to sleep. “Adrien will like that…Adrien…my mate…”

Tikki flew across the room to flick off the lights as Marinette began to snore.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette was antsy at school. She’d worn a turtleneck to class, hiding the mark on her neck, but that didn’t stop her from feeling her pulse in the new bite, reminding her with every beat of her heart that she had a mate now.

Adrien wasn’t at school. He’d apparently told Nino about his heat, and he was going to stay home until the worst of the symptoms died down.

Everyone knew that was the polite way of saying he’d be back once he was able to control himself long enough to not masturbate in the middle of class. It was one of those commonly accepted euphemisms that no one thought too hard about—except Marinette, who couldn’t _stop_ picturing Adrien’s hands, Adrien’s cock.

From the texts Nino had gotten, it seemed like Adrien was suffering, feverish from his heat and so lonely. Marinette tried to keep a straight face on hearing the updates on her friend, but the desire to be with him, protect him from all the pain he felt, was just so _strong_.

As soon as the lunch bell rang, she found a place to transform and swung her way across the city to see her mate. Adrien was hurting without her!

**

Ladybug knocked on Adrien’s window. He was sitting just inside, the sunlight perfectly framing him as his hand was on his cock, sliding back and forth as he tried to chase his orgasm.

He turned to see Ladybug, though, and happily rushed over to let her inside. “You’re here!” he cried joyfully.

“Of course,” she said with a smile, letting him take her into his arms. He nuzzled her neck, not apparently caring that he was nude or his cock was rubbing against her thigh. “I couldn’t leave you alone…”

“I’ve been waiting for you to come back since you left,” he admitted with a sheepish grin. “I’ve wanted to see you all day.”

“I’m here now,” she murmured, before pulling him close for a deep kiss. “My Adrien…”

He smiled at her as he gazed at her with half-lidded eyes. “I’ve been working on something for you,” he said. “It’s not done yet, though. Will you stay till tonight?”

“I can’t,” she replied, resting her hand against his cheek. The glove of her suit melted away, letting her touch his skin. “I have to go back to school.”

He tilted his head, pressing into her touch. “Then—will you come back?”

“Of course,” she replied. “I’ll always come back for you. You’re mine.”

“I’m yours,” he repeated, a delirious smile across his face. “Ladybug—let me show you how much I love you. Please?” His hands tugged at her suit, as if he could rip it off.

“Not this time,” she murmured, gently pushing his hands away. “I don’t have long, so I’ll take care of you.”

“Ladybug,” he breathed, her name a reverent prayer. “A-are you sure?”

“I’m sure. I want my omega to be satisfied…” Her words trailed off as she kissed him again, her other glove fading as her hands rested on his chest before sliding lower.

As they kissed, the two stumbled towards the couch, Adrien taking a seat as Ladybug lowered herself to her knees before him.

“J-just so you know, I’ve never done this before,” she said softly, her fingers brushing against his cock. “So if I’m bad at it—I’m sorry.”

“You’re amazing,” was all he could say in reply as Ladybug stroked his cock. She explored him with her fingers, holding his shaft in her grip as her thumb brushed across the head, slowly feeling the ridge there, the opening leaking precum. Her other hand slipped to his balls, idly touching them, gently holding them.

“I love you,” Ladybug murmured before she opened her mouth and _licked_ a long line up his cock, from base to tip. Adrien’s hands gripped at the couch cushions as he groaned.

Her mouth lowered onto his cock, her tongue swirling around him, unpredictable movements against his shaft. She shut her eyes, savoring his taste, musky and salty.

Adrien suddenly held onto her shoulders as he thrust up into her mouth with a loud moan. She could feel how he needed it, how he desperately craved the release, so she simply hummed happily, letting him fuck her mouth as she got used to the addicting taste of his cock.

She could feel herself getting turned on, and squeezed her legs together as she knelt. There would be plenty of time to take care of herself later—her omega’s pleasure mattered now.

He didn’t last long before he came, spilling against her tongue. She swallowed, not letting the salty cum sit too long in her mouth before she pulled back with a smile.

“Thank you,” he murmured, smiling at her, finally satisfied.

“Will that tide you over till tonight?” she asked, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

He nodded eagerly. “You—you promise you’ll come back?”

“I swear,” she said. “I’m not leaving my mate alone.”

**

The rest of the day was _torture_. Marinette couldn’t concentrate in her afternoon classes, her mind instead solely focused on Adrien. Knowing she’d see him later made the wait even more unbearable.

Once school let out, Marinette tried to focus on her homework, on her designs, forcing herself into that single-minded zone she could get into and lose track of time.

It didn’t work.

She ended up watching television to pass the time until sunset, when she could wait no longer.

**

Ladybug swung into Adrien’s room, through the window he’d helpfully left open for her.

“Adrien?” she called out, not seeing him when she landed.

His closet door opened, and Adrien stepped out, smiling widely. “Ladybug! You’re here! Come here, I want to show you this.”

She’d expected his walk-in closet to be big, but she hadn’t expected clothes and blankets piled on the floor, creating a soft layer below her feet. Twinkling Christmas lights lit up the dark corners of the closet.

“It’s…your den,” she murmured in awe. “You made a den.”

“I couldn’t really make one out there,” he said sheepishly. “If anyone saw it…Father’s not really happy that I’m an omega. But in here, it’s cozy and perfect, and I can make sure you’re comfortable.”

“Oh, Adrien,” she murmured, walking close to him and pulling him into a tight hug. “I’m always comfortable with you. It’s a perfect den. You did so _good_ , my omega.”

He practically melted into her touch, his head resting on her shoulder as his arms wrapped tight around her.

She pulled away from him after a long moment to sit down on the ground, in the middle of the den. “This is so nice,” she commented. “I could easily fall asleep in here.”

“You can, if you want,” Adrien said, kneeling down beside her. “But, um—if you don’t mind, I had another idea…”

“Then come here and show me,” Ladybug murmured, her eyes seeming to light up in the soft darkness of the den.

Adrien crawled towards her, moving so he was practically in her lap as he pressed his lips to hers. His hand slid down her side, resting on her hip, while his other hand moved to her breast, gently feeling the shape of her through the suit she wore.

Her suit soon disappeared, leaving Ladybug nude save for her mask, and Adrien wasted no time kissing down her neck, her collarbone, to her breasts. He lavished attention on her nipple with his tongue, his hand mimicking the actions on her other breast. He sucked slightly, making Ladybug moan, her hips involuntarily bucking against the air.

Adrien’s kisses continued to trail down her body, lips pressed to her stomach, tongue dipping into her navel, until his hands were firmly on her hips and his face was between her legs.

“Can I?” he asked, pausing the kisses to finally look up at her.

“Please,” she murmured. “ _Adrien_ , please!”

His tongue trailed across her folds as he moved one hand to spread her open, revealing her fully, soft and pink and wet. He placed a quick kiss to her inner thigh before diving back between her legs, tasting every part of her eagerly, like she was the only oasis in a vast desert.

His lips found the bud of her clit and he _sucked_ , making her hips jerk up, her pussy practically grinding against him. He didn’t complain, instead just continued to flick his tongue against her clit as he slid two fingers inside her, crooking them against her inner walls.

Ladybug came, moaning loudly as Adrien continued his movements, not stopping or slowing even for a second. Even when she lay weakly on the ground, panting as she recovered, he kept the same pace.

“Adrien,” she groaned. “I don’t know if I can—again…”

He lifted his head up, looking at her with half-lidded eyes and _her_ dripping from his lips. “Do you want me to stop, my alpha?”

“N-no,” she murmured. “Don’t stop…”

He returned to the task before him, his fingers fucking Ladybug while he eagerly licked, sucked, _tasted_ her. Her hands twisted in his hair, holding his head against her as she came a second time. His mouth and nose were covered with her, and he could hardly _breathe_ , but she tasted just so good he didn’t care.

Adrien sat back, licking his lips as he admired the now boneless Ladybug beneath him. “You’re so beautiful.”

“And you’re amazing,” she replied. “ _God_ , I want you.”

“You have me,” he said, lips stretching into a smile as the reality that _Ladybug was his mate_ settled in again.

She gave a shyer smile and said, “I-I mean…”

“Oh!” He moved to lean back over her, settling himself between her still spread legs. “Yes, Ladybug, please, anything you want…”

“Think you can take the lead?” she asked, her lips brushing the shell of his ear. “I’m a little…too satisfied to move, right now.”

Adrien didn’t hesitate to grab her hips, positioning her so he could enter her, his cock easily sliding into her unimaginably soft pussy. He groaned, stifling the sounds coming out of his mouth by kissing her neck, right above where _his_ mark sat.

Ladybug’s arms wrapped around him, holding his torso against hers. He could feel her breasts against him with every thrust, her whole body soft and warm and inviting. He knew he could easily get lost in this moment, kissing her, fucking her, loving her.

“Adrien,” she murmured into her ear. “Oh, _Adrien_ , this is so good, so— _ohhhhh!_ ”

Her body quivered, her cunt tightening around his cock as she came for a third time. He felt all the sensations in him, around him, overwhelming him until he reached his own peak, spilling into Ladybug.

He rested his forehead against hers as they both came down from that high. His cock, now soft, was still in her, making her feel _full_ and satisfied.

“I love you,” he said. “Can—can you stay tonight?”

She kissed him, a soft, tender kiss, before murmuring, “I wish I could…but I can’t. I just—I can’t.”

He moved away, pulling out of her and leaving her empty. “I understand…but you’ll come back tomorrow, won’t you?”

“I will,” she promised. “I swear I will.”


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette wore a simple dress paired with a scarf to school the next day, making a mental note to go buy some of those mark-covering patches she’d seen at the drugstore before the weather started to warm up. A little coverup on top of that, and hopefully, no one would know she’d been marked at all.

She sat in the classroom before the bell rang, her thoughts already turning to Adrien, her omega, her mate. She was going to be _useless_ without him, just counting down the hours until she could transform and visit him.

When she’d presented as an alpha, she was in a horrible mood for about a week, but it was _nothing_ compared to the torture of finally having a mate and not being able to see him. On top of that, it was Adrien, the boy she already loved, the boy she’d dreamed about claiming since forever.

She was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts by someone approaching her.

“Hi,” Adrien said softly, suddenly. “Do you mind if I sit here today?”

“Not at all,” she said, one anxiety calming and being immediately replaced with heart-pounding excitement. “It’s nice to see you back here.”

He gave a wry smile. “Father said it’s best I ‘get over’ my—uh, illness, as soon as possible.”

Marinette frowned. “I mean—you shouldn’t be here if you’re still feeling, um, bad.”

“It’s weird,” he said, settling into his seat, “but I actually feel better with you nearby. Y-you’re an alpha, right?”

“Right,” she said, her pulse suddenly thudding in her ears. “I-I’ve heard it’s easier to, um, go through things with an alpha nearby?”

He nodded, giving her a large, genuine smile. “That’s probably what it is. Don’t worry, I’ve got enough, uh, _control_ over myself now, I won’t do anything weird to you.”

“Do whatever you want,” she murmured, her heart melting at the sight of his grin. “I mean! I trust you, Adrien.”

**

Throughout classes that day, Adrien stuck close to Marinette. When he started seeming shaky or jittery, she’d simply reach out and give his hand a soft squeeze, which always instantly calmed him.

He kept creeping closer to her side every time they shifted, which meant soon they were pressed together, side to side. During a particularly boring lecture, Adrien let his head drop onto Marinette’s shoulder. His lips were so close to her skin, his body warm beside hers, it just seemed natural for him to bend his head slightly and kiss her, right on the corner of her mouth.

She stiffened. “Adrien,” she murmured, gently pushing him away. The space between them was suddenly cold, and she could smell how much he wanted her, _needed_ her.

He whined, a soft noise that tugged at her heart, but gave her space.

She took a breath as she realized no one had apparently noticed that kiss, like no one noticed her hand resting on his thigh, just rubbing gently, letting him know she was there.

**

When the bell rang, signifying time for lunch, Adrien grabbed Marinette’s hand as she stood to leave. “Can I talk to you for a minute?” he asked. “Alone?”

She couldn’t say no to him. She nodded.

They headed to a nearby closet, an unused area that Marinette had ducked into to transform plenty of times. After checking no one was in the halls, they both stepped inside.

The space was just wide enough for them to both stand, though only inches apart. Adrien’s scent flooded the air, and Marinette could only pray hers wasn’t just as strong.

“So, what is it?” she asked.

“I,” he began to say, before swallowing hard. “I wanted to—apologize—this was a bad idea…”

Her gaze, unbidden, scanned over his body, noticing the bulge in his pants. She couldn’t stop herself from stepping forward, brushing her hand to his cheek. “Do—do you need some help?”

He practically melted against her hand, nuzzling her palm before replying, “ _Please_.”

Marinette took a small step towards him, the lure of her _mate_ too strong to resist. Her lips crashed against Adrien’s, her hand sliding across his cheek, down his neck, pulling aside his collar till her fingers were just brushing her claim on him.

He whined against her lips, his hands resting on her waist, gripping her tight. When she touched his mark, though, he pulled away and took a step back. “I—sorry,” he said. “I can’t—I-I have a mate now…”

She could have let him leave the closet, gone to see him that evening to sate her own lust, but letting him leave would hurt him. Making him wait would hurt. And Marinette _couldn’t_ hurt her omega, no matter the cost.

“I know,” she murmured, uncoiling the scarf from around her neck, revealing her own mark. “Adrien…”

His eyes widened, and he reached out to run his fingers along her mark. “You’re…?”

“Yeah,” she said softly.

“What about keeping it a secret?”

“ _Fuck_ secrets,” she said. “I need my omega.”

Something between them snapped, pulling the two tight together, lips meeting lips, hands meeting shoulders, hips.

“I need you,” Adrien murmured, one hand skimming just beneath the hem of her dress. “Please, _please_ , Marinette…”

She twisted her fingers in his hair, forcing him to turn his head towards her and meet her lips in a deep kiss. “Say my name again,” she said. “Please, my real name.”

“ _Marinette_ ,” he groaned, his hand sliding up the skirt of her dress to grasp her rear, his hand warm through the thin cotton of her underwear. “Marinette, Marinette, _Marinette!_ ”

She moaned, tilting her head back so he could kiss her neck through murmurs of her name. This was absolutely not how she’d imagined revealing her identity to anyone, but she loved him, wanted him, _needed_ him.

“Adrien,” she murmured, “do you still need to--?”

Her hand pressed to the front of his pants, right over his cock.

“God, yes, please, _Marinette_ ,” he replied. His hand on her ass crept forward, between her legs, and she suddenly realized how wet her underwear had become. “Will you—”

She moved her hand between her legs, pulling aside her panties to give his fingers free access. He wasted no time in touching her, fucking her with his hand as she kissed him again and again, her moans stifled by his lips. Her hands were busy undoing his pants, shoving them down his hips until she could wrap her fingers around his cock, lightly stroking him.

His fingers withdrew from her, making her whine, but he moved his hand to her ass, slightly lifting her off the ground, so she was standing on her toes. She shifted so she could hold onto his shoulder as she lifted one leg and wrapped it around his waist, his cock brushing against her in a way that made her gasp.

“Marinette,” he murmured again, his lips still brushing hers, “My alpha...”

She moved her hips, and his cock slid inside her. “My omega,” she murmured, clinging tight to him as he slowly fucked her. “My mate.”

His other hand went to her ass, supporting her so she could lift her other leg. She held tight to Adrien as he kept her safe in his arms, sliding her along the length of his cock, fucking her slow and steady.

Her head rested on his shoulder, and her lips brushed his ear as she murmured in a soft voice, “I love you.”

In response, he started to move faster, his hips meeting hers again and again as he groaned her name, lost in the sensation. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she kept holding tight to him, trusting him to keep her off the ground and lost in the ecstasy building between them.

“ _Marinette_ ,” he groaned, suddenly stilling, holding her close as he spilled into her. He stumbled backwards as he lost his footing, leaning on the shelves crowded with cleaning supplies. He held her tight, not letting her move away from him until they both rode through the orgasm that hit.

Getting Marinette back to the ground was an awkward mess of limbs, but they managed, both straightening their clothes before she pressed him back against the shelves, kissing him fiercely again.

“We, uh—we should probably talk,” Adrien murmured, though his arms were around Marinette, keeping her trapped against him.

She nodded. “You…know who I am now.”

“Marinette,” he said, before suddenly breaking into a wide grin. “You’re Marinette! Of course you are! Of course the two most amazing girls I’ve ever met are the same!” He kissed her again before she could reply, before moving back, giving her room to speak as he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

“It’s dangerous for you to know, though,” she said. “Please, do your best to stay safe, don’t tell _anyone_ who I am.”

“I won’t,” he promised.

“I know,” she said, allowing herself to smile. “I trust you.”

“But,” he said, wrapping one arm around her waist, “there’s no risk in telling everyone that _you’re_ my mate, right?”

“I-if you want people to know,” she said, shyly smiling.

He nodded, still smiling widely. “I want _everyone_ to know that my mate is the most amazing, beautiful, stunning, _wonderful_ alpha in the world. I love you, Marinette.”

“I love you too,” she murmured softly, getting lost in his gaze again and losing all sense as he kissed her once more.

**

The two were late to class, but once their teacher saw the marks on their necks, freshly uncovered, she simply shook her head and directed to them to their seats.

The rest of the class whispered to each other, but Marinette and Adrien were lost in their own world together, close beside each other until the end of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah there's no plot here just porn
> 
> and a whole lot of praise kink


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette had been looking forward to the day when she would greet Adrien with a hug and a kiss, a soft reminder that he was _hers_ and he loved her.

“How did your father take it?” she asked, gently pressing her hand to his mark.

He grimaced. “Better than I thought he would, but—he’s not happy. I’ll probably need to cover it up for events, but he’s not going to forbid me from seeing you.”

“He better not,” Marinette muttered, a hint of a growl entering her voice. “If he tries…”

“He won’t,” Adrien said, calming his mate with a kiss on the forehead. “Don’t worry about that. How did your parents take it?”

“Pretty good,” she replied. “I got the whole lecture about how I’m too young to be rushing into things, but it’s not like I can take it back. And I don’t _ever_ want to.”

She kissed Adrien again, happily losing herself in his embrace.

“How sweet!” a saccharine voice came from behind them. “You two seem like you’re really in love.”

The hair on the back of Marinette’s neck prickled. “What do you want, Lila?”

The Italian stood too close to Adrien as she smiled. “I just want to congratulate you two. Most people don’t find their mate _so_ quickly after presenting, you know. Unless…an alpha _forced_ herself on an omega…but what am I saying? You two are clearly made for each other.”

Marinette gave Lila a too-wide smile. “Thanks for noticing.”

As Lila walked away, Adrien reached for Marinette’s hand. “Don’t listen to her. You didn’t force anything.”

She relaxed, gripping her mate’s hand, walking into the classroom with him. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“As cute as you two are, please tell me we won’t have to deal with this all day,” Alix said, walking into the class behind them. “So happy for you guys, really, but I’ve been here 30 seconds and I’ve hit as much cheese as I can handle.”

“No promises,” Adrien said, moving his arm around Marinette’s shoulders. “I love my mate too much.”

Alix rolled her eyes, but had a small smile on her face as she moved past them.

“Dupain-Cheng.”

Marinette turned. “Chloe.”

The blonde had her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed. She darted a glance at Adrien before returning her glare to Marinette. “Don’t…you have to protect him, okay? Don’t let him get hurt. Ever.”

“I will,” Marinette promised with a soft smile. “I’ll make sure he’s safe.”

**

The new mates managed to control themselves during class, Adrien’s heat dying down enough that they were both sated by some small touch, holding hands or their legs touching beneath the desks.

When it came time for lunch, that didn’t stop them from running to Marinette’s house for some…quality time.

After Marinette spent a few _mortifying_ minutes talking to her mother about birth control, they raced to her bedroom eagerly, determined to spend every minute they had in orgasmic pleasure.

But as Adrien’s tongue was buried in Marinette’s cunt, they heard screams from outside.

“Fuck,” she groaned. “Why now?”

“You’ve gotta go, don’t you?” Adrien asked, placing a kiss to her inner thigh. “I’ll be here for you, I promise.”

“I love you,” she murmured, kissing his lips before calling for her transformation phrase.

Adrien watched as his mate leapt out of her skylight, ready to save Paris, before calling, “Plagg, claws out!”

**

The akuma called himself Void, and he sent buildings and people into black holes he created. This meant Ladybug had to stay back, fighting from afar, using her yo-yo to rescue people from their pull.

When Chat Noir joined her at the scene, she already had a plan.

“The akuma is in his bracelet. Can you get in close enough to break it with your staff?”

“No problem, my Lady,” he replied with a grin.

“Be careful,” she advised, feeling a tinge of worry for her partner.

He leapt forward, dodging the black holes that appeared to stop him. He extended his staff, just barely missing the bracelet as another hole opened up behind him, pulling him inside in an instant.

“Chat!” Ladybug screamed, a heartwrenching _pain_ suddenly wracking her as her partner vanished. She launched herself forward, avoiding the black holes as she caught the akuma around the wrist with her yo-yo.

If she broke his wrist along with the bracelet, she didn’t notice or care. All that mattered was casting the cure and fixing this sudden emptiness in her heart.

People and buildings reappeared. Chat Noir was beside her again.

She didn’t realize she’d been crying until she collapsed into his arms. He carried her to a nearby rooftop, out of view of the public.

“Adrien,” she murmured, burying her head against his chest, “why didn’t you tell me?”

**

The pair made their way back to Marinette’s bedroom, Chat holding Ladybug silently close the whole time.

They dropped their transformations as they landed on her bed. They were both nude once more, but sex was far from their minds.

“You never wanted to know,” Adrien murmured. “I wanted to tell you so badly, but—I didn’t want to put you in danger.”

She didn’t reply, just stayed holding him tightly, tears still pricking at her closed eyes.

“Are—are you mad?”

She lifted her head finally. “Of course not! Adrien—my kitty, my omega—I understand. I just—losing you, even for a second, hurt more than anything I’ve ever felt. Just—give me some time to feel normal again, okay?”

“Okay,” he said softly. “I won’t leave you again. I promise.”

Marinette shifted her leg, inadvertently pressing herself against Adrien’s groin. She smiled slightly at what she felt. “Right now? Really?”

“I’m still in heat!” he defended with a sheepish grin.

She moved to straddle him, pressing herself against his erection. “Well, maybe I could use a more _physical_ reminder that you’re here with me…”

“Anything for you,” he murmured, reaching up to cup her cheek. “Let me take care of you.”

She shifted so she could lower herself onto his cock, moaning softly as she was filled with him. The sex was slow and sweet, the two lovers giving themselves to each other fully.

“My mate,” Marinette murmured, holding Adrien close, resting her head against his shoulder. “Mine forever.”

**

As the two headed out to return to school for afternoon classes, Sabine stopped them.

“Adrien, I’ve been on the phone with your father’s assistant, and we’ve all agreed that keeping you two apart right now would not be a good idea—Marinette, go pack a bag. You’re staying with him this weekend. Be safe, you two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the lack of porn


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette and Adrien behaved themselves until school ended for the day. They went to Adrien’s house and met Nathalie at the door.

“All your engagements for the weekend have been cancelled, and your room has been stocked with any supplies you may need. I must remind you two to use protection for _every_ activity.”

“I, uh—I’ve been on birth control for a few months already,” Marinette admitted. “Since I presented.”

“Good,” Nathalie said brusquely. “Now, Adrien, this is solely because of your heat. You cannot expect to spend every weekend with her after this.”

His fingers entwined with Marinette’s. “I get it.”

“Last rule—please keep the door closed. I don’t want to hear anything, and your father certainly doesn’t. Use your cell phone to call the chef when you need any food.”

**

Their clothes were off the instant they entered the room, and hours later they fell asleep in each other’s arms, naked and momentarily satisfied.

**

The next morning, Adrien woke up to the wonderful feeling of a warm body on top of his, heat around his cock. He opened his eyes to see Marinette straddling him, riding him as she let out the _cutest_ yawn.

“Good morning,” he murmured, resting his hands on her hips. “I could get used to waking up like this.”

“Me too,” she murmured in reply. “Feels so _good_ with you inside me…”

“Let me help you, Princess,” he said, moving his hand to her pussy, rubbing his fingers against her clit until he felt her clench around him, her head thrown back in pleasure.

She slumped forward suddenly, leaning against his chest. “’m still tired,” she mumbled.

Adrien moved his hips, thrusting rapidly into her as he reached his own orgasm. “You can sleep if you want,” he said after he came, his arms wrapped around his mate.

“Nah,” she replied. “I have a whole day to spend with just you—why would I waste any of it sleeping?”

**

Adrien seemed surprised when Marinette suggested they take the time to get dressed, but she was proud of the idea by the time they’d reached their third round of Ultimate Mecha Strike. She was in her bra and jeans, while he’d stripped down to his boxers only. Both of them were not doing too well at playing as they kept sneaking looks at each other.

Marinette lost the next game. She stripped out of her jeans, slowly inching them down her legs as she wiggled her hips, _very_ aware of the effect this had on her partner. He made no attempt to hide the tent in his boxers as she kicked away her pants and sat back down beside him again.

“You look a little cold,” Adrien teased. “Maybe I can warm you up after I win again.”

“Mm,” she replied with a teasing smirk. “I am a little uncomfortable, though. I think I need a different seat.” She slid across the couch until her butt was firmly in Adrien’s lap. “You can still see, right?”

“Just start the game,” he said with a grin.

Marinette definitely intended to win this round, but then Adrien kissed her neck, dragged his tongue along her mark. The controllers were tossed to the side, game totally forgotten as they got lost in each other.

**

The two cuddled in the blankets and pillows inside Adrien’s closet, watching a movie on his laptop in the makeshift den.

“Mari,” Adrien whimpered, pressing himself into her side. “I don’t wanna interrupt the movie, but…”

“Does my omega need me again?” she murmured, snaking her hand down between them to grip his cock, idly stroking him as she kept her eyes on the screen.

He breathed a sigh of relief. “You’re amazing, princess.”

When he came, spilling against her hip and stomach, she didn’t hesitate to clean her fingers off with her tongue, a sight that had Adrien hard again almost immediately.

**

“You sure this is what you want?”

A transformed Ladybug lay on Adrien’s bed, devoid of clothing with just her yo-yo around her wrists, tying her to the bed.

“I-I’ve seen it in porn and stuff,” he admitted with a blush on his face. “I’ve always enjoyed it there, so…thank you for trying it for me.”

**

“ _This_ is so much better,” Marinette murmured, wrapping Chat Noir’s tail around his wrists, securing his nude form to the bed. “Now I can toy with my omega all I want.”

“Please,” Chat whimpered. “I’m yours, my Lady.”

**

When they finally had to stop to eat something, Marinette asked for ice cream. Adrien couldn’t say no.

She held the spoon in front of her for too long, letting a drop of vanilla drip off and slide down her breast. As soon as it hit her, Adrien’s tongue wasn’t far behind it, licking the sweet treat off her skin.

“Is this why you asked for ice cream?” he teased.

“Might’ve been,” she replied with a smile. She reached for a can of whipped cream. “Are you complaining?”

“Never.”

**

“Do you want a bath?” Adrien asked when Marinette lifted her head from his groin, evidence of his latest orgasm rapidly drying across her lips.

“Sounds great,” she said. “Is there anywhere else we haven’t had sex yet?”

He glanced around the room, considering. “I’m not sure how we _could_ , but on the rock wall?”

“Let’s stick with the bath for now.”

“Good,” he murmured, pulling her close to his lips again. “I want to pamper my Princess.”

**

When the two finally went to sleep late that night, they were more exhausted and satisfied than they’d ever felt before—and more in love than they’d thought possible.


	6. Chapter 6

“So, now what?” Marinette asked Adrien as they cuddled close together in their den.

“What do you mean?” He kissed her cheek, shifting so he could pull her body tighter against his.

“We have to go back to school tomorrow,” she murmured. “And I need to go back home.”

“Noooo,” he groaned. “I just want to stay here with you forever.”

“It won’t be so bad,” Marinette said, though she made no attempt to move away from his tight embrace. “Your heat ends tomorrow. It won’t hurt so much to be apart. And I’ll still see you in school, and on patrol, and every time I can manage in between.”

“Good,” he said, nuzzling against the juncture of her shoulder. “I never want to be apart from you for too long.”

“But we need to talk about what’s going on with _us_ ,” she pointed out. “You’re _my_ omega, but—are we dating now? O-or is this just how we’ll be during heats?”

“I love you,” he replied, catching her lips in a brief kiss. “If we were older I’d ask you to marry me right now. You’re my mate, but you’re also my friend, my partner, hopefully my girlfriend…”

Marinette gave him an easy grin before murmuring, “If you asked, I’d say yes.”

**

Eventually, the two had to peel themselves apart, as Marinette wanted a shower before going to bed.

“I don’t want to go back to school smelling like sex,” she explained. “I mean, I know that we’re going to have more, but I swear I’m just drenched in your pheromones right now and—I’d rather smell like your soap, you know?”

He chuckled. “I get it. I like you smelling like me, though. And I like having your scent all over my room. I know my father’s going to insist on everything being cleaned, though…”

“Well,” she murmured, “We’re just going to have to make sure that this den at least smells like me, aren’t we? I suppose I don’t need to shower _yet…_ ”

Adrien knelt over her, grinning before he kissed her gently. “Let me worship you, my Lady.” He slid his hands along her body, running his fingers from her shoulders to her breasts down to her hips. He kissed her neck, slowly trailing his lips lower.

He gave soft kisses to her breast, circling the soft mound until he pulled her nipple into his mouth, gently sucking. He moved a hand to her other breast, teasing the nipple with his fingers. Marinette arched her back, pressing herself into his touch as she softly moaned.

He flicked the small bud with his tongue before moving to give the other the same attention. He smiled against her skin as she whined and moved her hand to the back of his head, holding him close.

“Adrien,” she murmured, “I need more, _please_ …”

He grinned, lifting his head to meet her eyes. “As my alpha wishes.” He returned to lavishing attention on her skin, soft kisses to her stomach, lower until he reached her hip, sucking a mark onto the skin just above her hipbone.

She groaned, hips bucking to press into his touch. Her pheromones flooded the small den, so overwhelming that he could _taste_ her desire.

He kissed even lower, the apex of her thighs, lightly brushing his tongue against her slit. She gasped before groaning, “ _Adrien…_ ”

His hand pressed between her legs, fingers easily sliding into her. Her arousal already soaked the blankets below her, marking the fabric with her scent. He dipped his head, his tongue finding her clit, lapping at it as he moved his fingers in her.

“ _Yes!_ ” she cried, hips lifting up to meet him, her pussy grinding against his face.

He circled her clit with his tongue before taking the bundle of nerves in his mouth and softly sucking, while his fingers fucked her faster, drawing out even more of her delicious moans and her scent.

“A-Adrien,” she said suddenly, gently pushing him away. “I want you. _Please_.”

“My Lady,” he murmured, moving to kiss her lips, aligning his body with hers. His cock entered her quickly, filling her perfectly. She moaned and lifted one leg to wrap around his hips, locking him against her.

“Adrien!” she cried, exchanging soft kisses with him between her moans. “So good…”

“Fuck, Marinette,” he groaned. “Love you— _so much_ …”

They came together, the pheromones soaking into every corner of the den, marking the area around them with their love.

They stayed tight together for a few more minutes, Adrien still inside Marinette, their foreheads resting against each other.

“Okay,” Marinette said with a grin. “I really need that shower now.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An epilogue of sorts. (which is why it's so short)

“I love you so much,” Adrien murmured, leaning against Marinette at the desks before class started.

She smiled. “I love you too. I didn’t expect you to be this sappy after your heat ended, though.”

“Is that a problem?”

“No,” she murmured.

“Yes,” chorused Alya and Nino from nearby.

Marinette petulantly stuck out her tongue as she wrapped her arms around her mate. “Deal with it, we had to deal with you two being gross when you started dating.”

“At least we didn’t immediately bite each other,” Alya teased. “You know, some people like to think about their decisions.”

“Yeah, but I don’t regret this,” Adrien said, smiling at Marinette. “I love her and I’m going to marry her as soon as we’re old enough.”

“You weren’t planning on, you know, _asking_ me first?” Marinette asked with a grin.

“Marry me,” he said, leaning close to her. “I promise to be the best omega for you.”

“Of course,” she murmured, giving her a kiss. It was brief at first, but quickly turned more passionate as Marinette parted her lips against his and pressed her body to his. She slid her leg along his, pushing further until she was practically straddling him on the bench.

“Uh, earth to Mari,” Alya called, breaking the two apart. “I thought his heat was over?”

Marinette just smiled and rested her head against Adrien’s. “Yeah, but mine just started.”


End file.
